Crazy Night
by Kei-Lyan
Summary: Poz nap... Un experimento via msn entre estos dos personajes. Borrachos, maniacos sexuales, hormonas revolucionadas... Toda una locura!


-¡Hiroooooo! ¡Yuki lo ha vuelto a hacer!- Se escuchó una voz gritar en medio de la noche.  
  
El guitarrista se encontraba estirado en el sofá con una botella de ron medio vacía, con la cabeza echada en el apoyadero de este en una posición no bastante cómoda cuando oyó aquel grito que le dejó medio sordo y que alguien aporreaba la puerta muy fuerte.  
  
-¡Hiroooo! ¡Sé que está ahí! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Hirooooooooooooooooo!- Gritaba desesperado el pelirosa mientras golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
El pelirrojo se llevo una mano a la cabeza para remover con nerviosismo y cansancio el pelo ya revuelto, cuando se medio incorporo en el sofá para quedar sentado con los brazos apoyados en las piernas mientras se sobaba los ojos...  
  
-Mierda... - dijo levantándose tambaleando hacia la maldita puerta, mientras el que había detrás golpeaba y gritaba sin cesar.  
  
-¡Hiro!- Le llamó el joven cantante cuando vio que su amigo abría la puerta y se abalanzó llorando contra él- ¡Yuki hizo...! ¡Yuki dijo...! !BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
El muchacho casi cae al suelo por el peso de mas que llevaba encima, totalmente aturdido tanto por el alcohol como la situación, cosa ya no extraña para él...  
se adentro como pudo hacia dentro del apartamento, cerrando la puerta de un portazo e intentando llegar asta el sofá.  
  
-¿Hi...Hiro... estás...?- Dijo sorprendido al notar como el aliento de su amigo holía terriblemente a alcohol, sospecha que se confirmó al ver la botella medio vacía junto al sofá- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Al ver que el cantante se bajaba de él, se dejo caer en el sofá ya más "tranquilo", para nuevamente coger la botella y pegar un trago.  
  
-¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente por hoy?- dijo quitándole la botella con un gesto rápido.- Además.... tienes que escucharme....- Terminó de decir con un gesto de pena.  
  
Nakano observo al muchacho frente así con odio nunca visto en sus ojos. Se levanto para encarar al pequeño.  
  
-¿Vas a ser tu quien me impida beber, Shuichi?- Con un gesto rápido, volvió a coger la botella de las manos del otro, y beber un sorbo mientras no dejaba de mirarlo.  
  
-¿Hi...Hiro...que te pasa?- dijo sorprendido al ver como su mejor amigo le miraba con odio.- ¿He echo algo que te haya molestado? Hiro...¿Porqué me miras así? Lo siento si te molesté con lo de la botella... ¡Pero eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti! ¿Hiro?  
  
- ¿Que te preocupas?- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras dejaba escapar una risita no muy agradable de oír - Ahora resulta que te preocupas por mí ¿eh?- Lo volvió a mirar con aquella mirada que no avecinaba nada bueno.  
  
-Hiro... me...me estas empezando a dar miedo... ¿Porque no iba a preocuparme por ti? ¿Eres mi amigo, no? además... tu siempre te has preocupado por mí...- Dijo entrecortado para intentar calmar a su amigo, mientras intentaba huir de esa mirada de odio que se le estaba clavando como un puñal.  
  
- Eso es lo que he echo... preocuparte por ti.. Solo por ti... ¿Y que?... Dime... ¿Que?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta por parte del chico - ¡Mira como he acabado! ¡Bebiendo como un pobre amargado...! ¿y todo porqué? ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Siempre preocupándome por ti y mira!  
  
-¡Pe..pero Hiro! ¿Que he echo yo para ser el culpable de esto?- Lo miraba con ojos cristalizados y un poco de miedo a recibir una respuesta un tanto dolorosa para él.- ¡Hiro si e echo algo, te juro que no lo hice a propósito! ¡Yo nunca querría hacerte daño y lo sabes!  
  
-¡Ja! ¿Nunca? ¿Nunca me harías daño? ¡Mentira!- le chilló mientras lo cogía del brazo con fuerza - Tu siempre con tus lloriqueos de nena, tu con tus riñas con el ese escritor tuyo... ¡Y yo que! ¿He? Dime la verdade ¿Nunca as pensado en mí, no es verdad?- vio miedo en los ojos violetas y una sonrisa malévola se le escurrió por entre los labios - ¡Eres patético!- con un pequeño movimiento, lo tiró al sofá con violencia.  
  
-¿Porque me dices eso Hiro?!- Dijo llorando mientras miraba como su mejor amigo se había convertido en una especie de monstruo. En ese momento se le pasó por la cabeza el fugaz pensamiento de porqué Hiro estaba así, porqué había tenido esos arrebatos tan violentos.- es Ayaka ¿Verdad? ha sido por ella...  
  
-Nooooo- Dijo con total sarcasmo- ¿Porqué debería de ser por ella?- se acercó a él mientras la sonrisa persistía en su lugar- Pero por favor Shu-chan... dejemos de hablar de mi y pasemos a temas mas importantes para ti... porqué as venido esta vez? ¿Porqué Yuki-san no a sido amable contigo en la cama? ¿Porqué te ha reñido porqué eres verdaderamente desastroso en todo? Porqué no se la has sabido mamar como a él le gusta? ¿Porqué Shuichi? Dime no te cortes, si yo soy todo oídos, soy todo un psicólogo para ti... ¡Acabare como un consejero matrimonial! - Se rió por su tontería dicha en aquellos instantes.  
  
-Ya veo que ha sido por ella...- Dijo tristemente.- ¿Pero crees que no me importa lo que te pase? no quiero que seas mi consejero matrimonial ¡quiero queseas mi amigo! y si te cuento lo queme pasa con yuki es porqué creía que te interesabas por mi y queme ayudabas porqué querías, no porqué seas mi consejero.- Dijo estas ultimas palabras casi en un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de tristeza.  
  
El guitarrista se acercó mas al pelirosa para agacharse ante el y sujetar su barbilla para subirla.  
  
- ¿Te entristece que no quiera ser tu consejero?- Parecía como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndole a su mejor amigo, así que intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito.  
  
- No, me entristece que no te consideres mi amigo.- dijo intentando escapar de la mano de su, ahora mismo, inestable amigo.  
  
-¿Yo he considerado no ser tu amigo?- Le preguntó con aquella mirada de nuevo, viendo como quería escapar de su agarre, incrementando la fuerza - ¿Que te pasa Shu? ¿Tienes miedo a que te haga algo?  
  
- Suéltame Hiro, por favor.- Dijo intentando soltarse con las dos manos, pero sin mucho éxito.- Estas borracho y no sabes lo que dices, además, me estás haciendo daño.- Finalizó casi a punto de llorar.  
  
-¿Vas a llorar como siempre? Vamos... hazlo.. me gustas mas cuando lo haces porqué te ves tan indefenso que...- Se relamió los labios mientras lo dejaba libre.  
  
-¡Hi.. Hiro! ¡¿Que estas diciendo?! Me estás empezando a asustar de verdad... si vas a seguir así yo mejor me voy y ya me espavilaré para pasar la noche donde sea.- Dijo intentando levantarse del sofá.  
  
Al ver que el cantante intentaba escapar de aquella situación, lo tiro de nuevo en el mueble, pero esta vez con él encima, presionando los brazos por encima de la cabeza con sus manos, y las piernas presionando las del pequeño para inmovilizarlo totalmente.  
  
- Resístete Shu-chan, hazlo- Volvió a retar el guitarrista mientras veía como el chico lo miraba con terror y intentaba sin mucho éxito deshacerse del agarre.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Hiro! ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¿Porqué haces esto?- Dijo revolviéndose debajo del cuerpo del pelirrojo y rompiendo a llorar.  
  
-¡Tu as sido el culpable!- Sus ojos denotaban furia y rhabía acumulada mientras aumentaba la fuerza con la que agarraba las manos del muchacho - ¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¡Tu... tu... HAS ECHO QUE AYAKA ME DEJE! ¡Por tu culpa de tus numerosas discusiones tenia poco tiempo para ella y se a cansado! ¡Tú eres el responsable de todos mis dolores de cabeza A-M-I-G-O!  
  
-¡Hiro yo no quería! ¡Nunca pretendí hacer nada que te perjudicara! ¡Yo no quería te lo juro pero suéltame! ¡Me duelen mucho las muñecas Hiro! ¡Por favor suéltame ya!- decía entrecortadamente a causa del llanto desesperado y de las hirientes palabras del guitarrista.  
  
- ¡Pero lo hiciste Shu-chan! Lo hiciste!- Amargas palabras querían hacerse presentes en aquella discusión, pero en vez de eso se le escaparon lagrimas aun con mas mal sabor de boca - Tu siempre consigues lo que quieres... ¿Pero los demás qué? ¿Es que nadie aparte de ti puede ser feliz?- aunque todavía lo tenia agarrado, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho pequeño que se encontraba debajo suyo, para intentar ocultar el agüílla que no hacía mas que querer salir pero que él intentaba por todos los medios de tragarse.  
  
- Hiro... entiendo que lo estés pasando mal, y en cierto modo tienes razón. He sido egoísta sin pensar nunca en si los demás eran felices o no, pero esto no se va a solucionar así. Vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas, esta vez vamos a hablar de ti, y no de mi, déjame ayudarte pero suéltame ya por favor me haces mucho daño Hiro...- Dijo intentando razonar al ver el dolor del cual era preso su mejor amigo.  
  
El pelirrojo oyendo esas palabras, empezó a convulsionarse asta que una risa se izo presente en el apartamento, el cual, levantando la cabeza, miró todavía con los ojos en llanto silencioso con la mas malvada sonrisa que le hubiera lanzado a nadie.  
  
- ¿Así que vamos a hablar de mí, no?- preguntó con un asentimiento por parte del pequeño- Bien... - Soltó al muchacho de las muñecas aunque no se quito de encima de él.  
  
-¿Hiro?  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo quedarme aquí encima tuyo? Es que me siento mas... como lo diríamos... ¿Bien?- Rió entre dientes.  
  
-Bi...Bien... si quieres quedarte ahí....no...no creo que sea inconveniente al fin y al cabo.... ¿Y ahora me va s a explicar que fue lo que pasó con Ayaka? ¿O quieres hablar de otra cosa? te escucho....  
  
-¿Me escuchas?- recibió un asentimiento por su parte - ¡Bien! Empecemos... porqué podemos empezar... - dijo poniendo cara de duda mientras se cogía el mentón con aire pensativo - ¡Ah ya sé! ¡De ti!- Lo volvió a mirar - Verás que divertido es hablar de que siempre te presentas en mi casa para todo, que siempre necesitas mi ayuda para todo y que me tienes para todo... ¿Y yo? ¿Qué hay de mí Shu?  
  
- Pero Hiro eso... lo acabamos de hablar...  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Ah! No me había dado cuenta.... Es que como ya es rutina hablar de ti.... me sale sin pensar...  
  
-¿De verdade te sientes así Hiro? yo no tenía la intención de que esto terminara así... ¡A mi no me importa hablar de lo que tu quieras, de verdad!  
  
-¿De verdad?- El sarcasmo vestido con inocencia no era muy tentador como para que el cantante hiciera alguna sugerencia...-¿Porqué en vez de hablar no hacemos algo?- Preguntó con definitivo tono obsceno sensual y lujurioso  
  
- Hi...Hiro... que...que quieres decir con... ¿Hacer? n...no estarás sugiriendo lo que estoy pensando ¿Qué quieres decir....?  
  
- ¿No crees que ahora podríamos hacer algo que nunca hemos hecho? Será nuestra primera vez... ¿Que te parece?- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cara del chico y, aprovechando que giraba la cabeza, le lamió la mejilla divertido.  
  
- Hi... Hiro... no...no quiero hacer esto....Yuki.....  
  
-¿Yuki? ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora él en todo esto?- dijo mientras se dirigía a directo a su cuello y empezaba a besar y ha chupar el punto donde estaba latente el pulso del chico, le levantaba la minicamiseta y metió una mano entre ella y la carne, la cual empezaba a palpar.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Hiro!- gritaba el muchacho nervioso mientras intentaba apartar esa mano intrusa que se había colado en el interior de su camiseta -¡No quiero engañar a Yuki! ¡Déjame!  
  
-¿Engañar?- paró toda acción para mirar a los ojos del chico - No vas ha engañar a nadie.... Que no es lo mismo estar conmigo que con un extraño ¿No crees?- dijo divertido mientras volvía a su tarea.  
  
-¡Nooo! ¡Hiro! ¡Para! ¡No quiero! ¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Déjame! ¡Tu nunca as hecho esto con ningún hombre! ¡No sabes hacerlo y me va a doler! ¡Para! ¡Además, estás borracho!  
  
-¿Crees que por estar borracho no voy a atinar en tu agujerito Shu-chan? me decepciona que pienses de esa manera... creí que me tenías mas estima...- dijo mientras cogía las manos que intentaban apartarlo de su intento de tener ese cuerpo a su merced, y las ponía encima de su cabeza para luego cogerlas solo con una de las suyas y continuar rondando en la piel suave y tersa del chico.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Hiro! ¡Deja mi agujerito tranquilo! ¡Sueltame! ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer esto!  
  
-¿No puedo obligarte?- preguntó demasiado divertido como para poder continuar su recorrido-. Que yo sepa es lo que estoy haciendo y es lo que quiero hacer...  
  
- ¡No! ¡Hiro! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces?! ¡Esto es una violación!- Replicaba el asustado cantante mientras se revolvía debajo del cuerpo de su amigo.  
  
-Exacto Shuichi esto es una violación...- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuello expuesto del cantante, le lamía perversamente hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y le susurraba- ... quiero ver como lloras, como gritas sin que nadie venga en tu ayuda, quiero ver desesperación en tus ojos cuando te la meta fuerte y duramente, vas a lamentar todo lo que me has hecho...  
  
- No..mmh..Hiro... Por favor..- Decía entre llanto y gemidos a causa de las acciones del guitarrista, que parecía que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
  
El pelirrojo comenzó a subir la camiseta del pequeño sensualmente, asta dejarla a disposición de los rosados pezones que se erguían ante el toque de su lengua al pasar. Fue lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo asta hacer daño, provocando en el pelirosa lamentos y movimientos en molestia y dolor.  
  
- Mmmh.. aaah..Hiro... me... me haces daño... mmh...para...- Decía el pelirosa mientras se retorcía entre dolor y placer a causa de las atenciones del guitarrista.  
  
-Vamos... si se que esto no va a ser una violación porque vas a disfrutar de ello...- le contestó mirándolo de reojo mientras bajaba un poco mas y se detenía en el ombligo para masagearlo un poco.  
  
- No...mmmh...Hiro...no ¡ah!....¡para!- Terminó de decir gritando mientras hacía un brusco movimiento para intentar escapar, haciendo que el guitarrista se tambaleara.  
  
-¡Imbécil estate quieto!- le grito parando cualquier movimiento del otro y agarrando mas fuerte sus manos.  
  
Al ver que el chico no iba a detenerse, con la mano que tenía libre le pegó una bofetada. El chico e asusto de tal manera que paró al instante.  
  
- Vuelve a moverte, intenta escapar y te juro que esto no va a ser nada comparado con lo que te are después. - Amenazó mirándolo con ojos de sádico.  
  
Shuichi se quedó mirando a Hiro con ojos cristalizados y las mejillas enrojecidas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.  
  
- Esto no puede estar pasando... no... Hiro nunca haría esto...- Susurraba casi imperceptiblemente.  
  
- Créeme cuando te digo que soy Hiro y SÍ esta pasando- rió peligrosamente mientras volvía a su faena.  
  
Había ido mas allá. Dejada la barriga y pecho del cantante, había empezado a desabrochar el pantalón.  
  
El pelirosa no pudo hacer mas que ponerse nervioso por la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, por no poder apartar de él esas caricias que le daban tanto placer como dolor, por tener demasiado miedo a hacer le daño a su amigo como para intentar apartarlo otra vez.  
  
-No sigas......hi...ro...mmmh....no..no bajes mas....no lo hagas...por favor....Hiro...  
  
-Vamos... si se que te gustara...- dijo mientras sacaba totalmente el pantalón y se echaba encima del cantante de tal manera que le era fácil tanto agarrarlo como tocar el miembro semierecto del muchacho.  
  
Empezó a acariciarlo por encima de los boxers, consiguiendo que el semijugo empezase a salir y el a lamer todavía sin hacerlo directamente.  
  
- Mmmh... no... no debo.... ¡aaah!...no puedo... Yuki....- Dio un suave tirón de pelo a Hiro indicándole que se alejara  
  
Al sentir el dolor, volvió a erguirse para mirarlo fríamente.  
  
-No shabía que te iba lo violento.... si es así como lo quieres...- sonrió al ver el terror en los ojos del pelirosa.  
  
Le volvió a coger la mano que se le había escapado, y se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a la cama, que lo tiro en ella para volver a estirarse encima suyo para impedir todo movimiento.  
  
-Vas a ver lo que es tener sexo esta noche Shuichi.  
  
Terror. Eso era lo que reflejaba la expresión del pelirosa, sus ojos estaban llorosos, llenos de miedo y su expresión se estaba desfigurando.  
  
- Hiro, para por favor... no quiero hacer esto, ni tu tampoco...- Decía suplicante mientras vía como su amigo se colocaba encima suyo de nuevo  
  
-¿Como sabes que no quiero hacerlo?- Le preguntó mientras con un ligero movimiento lo volvía boca bajo-. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien... ¿lo shabías?- le susurro en el oído-, eres sensual y tierno, tus facciones muestran dolor y suplica por que pare, pero la verdade es que me estoy poniendo cachondo, cosa que nunca hubiera imaginado ya queme dan repulsión los tíos, pero este cuerpo que tengo ahora en mis manos podríamos decir que es mas bien la puta que tiene Yuki Eiri y que ahora la tengo yo...  
  
- ¡Yo no soy la puta de nadie! ¡Suéltame! ¡Hiro soy yo quién no quiere hacerlo! ¡No hagas nada de lo que mañana puedas arrepentirte! ¡Hiro!- Decía mientras vía como inevitablemente acababa haciendo todo lo que el guitarrista quería.  
  
-Eso es Shu-chan chilla, grita mi nombre, haz que me ponga mas y mas cachondo por momentos y esta noche te juro que no vas a descansar- los ojos se le habían dilatado, y mostraba una cara de loco nunca vista en él.  
  
Había cambiado, aquel no era el Hiro que conocía el pequeño. El amigo de toda la vida que había tenido desde la infancia ya no estaba en el cuerpo de aquel loco que tenía encima. Es mas, nunca lo había visto así, era otra persona una muy diferente y la cual provocaba miedo y terror, algo que sin duda no le gustaba nada.  
  
El pelirrojo empezó a quitarle la única prenda que tenía, los calzoncillos. La camiseta hacía ya bastante que se la había logrado arrebatar.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Hiro! ¡suéltame!- Gritaba Shuichi aterrado mientras lloraba.- ¡No lo hagas! ¡No!- Intentaba resistirse mientras su pequeño cuerpo empezaba a temblar de manera cada vez mas fuerte.  
  
El pelirrojo ignorando las suplicas del cantante, había dado le había dado la vuelta. Con el cinturón, había logrado atarle las manos al cabezal de la cama para así tenerlas él libres y poder hacer lo que fuera a su antojo. Mientras veía como el chico pataleaba y temblaba por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se quito la ropa para estar mas cómodo.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Al menos suéltame! ¡Hirooooooo!- El pelirosa se vía perdido, atado y en manos de aquel que ahora parecía no querer parar de ningún modo. Cada vez estaba mas desesperado intentando escapar de aquella situación que le parecía tan irreal.  
  
Se había posicionado de tal manera que su miembro tocaba perfectamente la entrada del pequeño, el cual había empezado a llorar de manera desconsolada, sin un murmullo, sin movimientos, sin ningún impedimento, nada. Comprendía parte del dolor del pelirrojo aunque no del todo, y por ello había decidido sufrir lo que le estaba haciendo.  
  
Sintió como la erección entraba lentamente. Dolor. Era eso lo que sentía. El más puro dolor que había sentido nunca, tanto por el daño que estaba ocasionándole el guitarrista como por ser él quien le estuviera haciendo aquello.  
  
-¡Aaaaaaah!- Gritó el pelirosa a causa de aquella brusca invasión y contrayéndose más sin poder evitarlo en un acto reflejo y ocasionándose involuntariamente aún mas dolor del que ya le causaba el pelirrojo.  
  
El guitarrista sonrió ante el grito y empezó a empujar mas y más fuerte y rápido. Veía como el chico lloraba, suplicaba y decía incoherencias en el proceso de penetración. Aquello le estaba gustando. Mucho. Ver como la persona de debajo tuyo intentaba huir de ti era algo... sensual. Sublime, éxtasis puro. Se estaba excitando sobre manera el verlo así...  
  
- ¡No! Hiro! Por favor! ¡Me estás haciendo mucho daño! ¡Hiro déjame!- Gritaba el joven cantante mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y vía como las fuerzas le empezaban a abandonar y todo su cuerpo temblaba ante tantas emociones juntas.  
  
- ¡Venga! ¡Chilla! ¡Llora! ¡Vamos! ¡¿No ves que me pones mas cachondo?!- aun encontrándose como se encontraba, el pelirrojo le retaba una y otra vez, como si lo estuviese castigando.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Hiro! ¡Tu no eres así! ¿Porqué me haces esto? ¡Me estás desgarrando! ¡Ya no puedo más, me duele mucho!- Mascullaba con dificultosamente el pelirosa, con un temblor mucho más pronunciado mientras dejaba de oponer resistencia a causa de haber perdido todas sus fuerzas.  
  
El guitarrista seguía con lo suyo sin mostrar compasión ni misericordia ante las reacciones del cantante, que estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia.  
  
-Vamos... vamos...- se decía una y otra vez mientras empujaba más adentro.  
  
Cuando parecía que el cantante estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, una risa nerviosa empezó a fluir contrariando su llanto, dejando a un confuso Hiro.  
  
- Me... me ha venido a la mente el festival del instituto... cuando improvisamos aquella canción... fue ese día... el día que nos juramos que siempre seguiríamos juntos... que no nos traicionaríamos... ni nos haríamos daño... y lo peor es que yo te creí.  
  
-Je...- una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del mas alto, parando todo movimiento y mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Que te crees que vas a conseguir con esto?  
  
- No pretendo conseguir nada.. solo que sepas que ya me desengañé... que no volveré a ser tan ingenuo y que ya me e dado cuenta de que nunca has tomado en serio nuestra amistad...- Respondió Shuichi tristemente mientras miraba la expresión del pelirrojo.  
  
-Je... ¿nuestra amistad?- El pequeño vio como los ojos del muchacho encima suyo cambiaban de sorpresa, para pasar a dolor, siguiendo con odio y rencor - ¡Qué yo sepa yo siempre he sido tu amigo! Incluso cuando me encontraba mal siempre te e ayudado... ¡Y yo que! ¡Dime!  
  
-No creo que tu puedas hablar de amistad... Con tu actitud de hoy me has marcado demasiado... y no estoy hablando físicamente, sino también en lo emocional. Me hubiera podido esperar esto de cualquier persona Hiro, pero de ti no, dime, ¿ Te e echo tanto daño yo alguna vez? Es más ¿He disfrutado viendo como tu sufrías hasta que el cuerpo no te respondiera? ¿He hecho algo parecido alguna vez, Hiro? ¿Lo e echo?- Gritó entre furioso y decepcionado.- ...Y si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, preferiría irme lo más lejos posible para no volver a mirarte a la cara, porque no merecería ni verte.  
  
Nakano se quedó estático, no sabía qué decir ni hacer. Se había quedado como embobado, con un dolor en el pecho que le oprimía de tal manera que el solo echo de estar dentro de ese cuerpo le repugnaba.  
  
- No... no.... no.... no....- se decía en todo momento -. Tu me as echo daño...- las lagrimas querían desbordarse pero no quería, no podía permitirlo -. Me as echo daño... lo as echo...  
  
-¿Cuando Hiro, cuando?  
  
Miró aquellos ojos violetas viendo en ellos el dolor y la pena de aquella situación y no pudo mas, se desbordó. El agua de sus orbes marrones no le permitían detenerlo.  
Dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho del pequeño, todavía dentro de él, sintiendo como unos brazos lo envolvían y le acariciaban el pelo con ternura y afecto.  
  
-Tranquilo... no... no pasa nada Hiro... todos cometemos errores...- Susurraba el cantante enredando sus dedos en el suave pelo del guitarrista a la vez que seguía llorando silenciosamente  
  
Dichas aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo empezó a llorar mas fuerte mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba.  
  
-Lo Siento.... Yo no... yo no...- decía entrecortadamente- no quería... es... estaba enfadado... triste... Ayaka... me a de... dejado... y... y apareciste tu... y.... yo... te he dicho todo esto...  
  
-Tranquilo Hiro... ya esta, no pasa nada...  
  
- Sí pasa!- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y le miraba con los ojos aun regalimando agua salada-. Te he... te he dicho cosas que no debía... siempre confiaría en ti, tu eres alguien muy importante Shu... no... no querría que te pasara nada malo... y... ¡mira!- señaló en el estado en que se encontraban los dos-. Te estaba violando!  
  
-Hiro...- Dijo mientras secaba sus ojos.- estabas fuera de tí y además borracho. Esas dos cosas no son una buena combinación... has tenido un desliz... ¿Y que? Todos tenemos, y yo el que más. Quieres a Ayaka y es normal que estuvieras enfadado... Y más si ha sido por mi culpa como dijiste...- Terminó casi en un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Es que no es verdad! No es culpa tuya... necesitaba desahogarme con algo... con alguien. Quería olvidarme por un momento de todo, y por eso me puse a beber.... pero... apareciste tu... yo no quise, no debí hacerlo... no... no...- se quedo callado mientras dos lagrimas mas salían sin ningún tapujo secadas por una mano amiga-. No quise hacerte daño... no querría nunca en mi vida que te pasara nada...  
  
- Lo sé...- dijo el chico mientras el empezaba a ponerse a llorar...  
  
Estaba contento, alegre por el regreso, pero había tenido miedo. Terror mejor dicho por haber visto a aquel ser que lo había forzado y pensar que no podría volver a ver a su mejor amigo. Lo había recuperado por fin.  
  
- Pero sinceramente, ahora lo único que me importa es que vuelves a ser Hiro, MI Hiro...- dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos para que los dos se calmaran asta que sus cuerpos dejaron de temblar.  
  
- ahora...- empezó diciendo el pelirrojo quien veía la situación bastante comprometida-, que es lo que tengo que hacer? - pregunto mirando hacia su sexo el cual estaba aun dentro del muchacho.  
  
-Sácala despacio...- Dijo tembloroso y algo ruborizado mientras sentía como Hiro iba saliendo de su interior con nerviosismo.- ¡Aux! ¡Mas despacio!- Se quejó y le cogió de las caderas para guiarle  
  
- No no... ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡No quiero hacerte mas daño!- paró todo movimiento mientras veía como el pelirosa hacía un mohín de dolor  
  
-Hiro... no puedes quedarte así toda la vida.-El pelirosa empezó a ponerse nervioso ante la situación.- Sácala despacio, si no haces movimientos bruscos no me dolerá...  
  
- Pero...- el pelirrojo empezó a ponerse colorado, siendo algo perceptible por el chico quien lo miro sin entender.  
  
Con los ojos reflejando decisión, bajo la cabeza asta hacer que sus labios se unieran en un tierno beso junto con los de cantante sorprendido.  
  
- hi... Hiro...- dijo el cantante rompiendo rápidamente el beso.- No... no puedes o no quieres sacarla...?- Preguntó desconcertado con miedo a la respuesta que seguramente le daría su amigo  
- He pensado que si te he echo daño... tengo que recompensártelo haciéndote sentir lo contrario...- dijo mientras cogía el miembro del muchacho y empezaba a rozar solamente con las yemas de los dedos la suave piel, haciendo que un gemido ahogado saliera de la boca a la que ahora tenia presa.  
  
- Es.. estás loco...  
  
- Puede, pero si te hago esto.. Seguro que te acostumbraras a la intrusión y será placentero en vez de dañino.  
  
- Hiro.. si..hmmm... sigo diciendo que no quiero hacerlo... aaah... Yuki no...- decía el pelirosa mientras abría un poc más las piernas, contrariando lo que manifestaba.  
  
- Pero si ya estamos en posición y movimiento Shuichi- rió divertido-. ¿No crees que es mejor acabar bien que mal? Además... te esta gustando- afirmó lo dicho cuando noto que el cuerpo que tenia debajo temblaba placenteramente ante sus atenciones.  
  
-hmmm... te estás aprovechando de aaah!... la situación...- dijo el cantante mientras empezaba a moverse sobre la erección de su amigo.- Hiro... no... esto no está bien... hmmm...  
  
- Pues lo estas demostrando perfectamente...  
  
Empezó a bajar por aquel cuerpo pequeño asta llegar a los rosados pezones a los que les dio un suave y dulce trato, no como anteriormente. El oír gemir a su amigo izo que el deseo aumentara asta hacer que la erección empezara a dolerle.  
  
- Shu... dime cuando estés preparado para poder moverme...- dijo sofocado por la situación en la que se encontraba.  
  
- aaah.... Hiro... - gimió el pelirosa ante las atenciones que le brindaba su amigo, y empezando a moverse lentamente indicando que ya estaba preparado para seguir con aquello, señal que su amigo interpretó empezando a moverse en su interior.- hmmm... no tan rapido... aun me duele...  
  
- Joder...- dijo el pelirrojo intentando detenerse.  
  
Shuichi intentó marcarle un ritmo suave y cómodo para los dos, aunque cada vez el dolor se iba trasformando en placer, haciéndole notar una sensación eléctrica que no le molestaba precisamente.  
  
- ahh...- gimió Nakano al saberse excitado dentro de su amigo.  
  
Se enderezó un poco para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y poder retirarse el pelo que se le pegaba en la frente.  
  
Miró al muchacho que tenía debajo suyo, sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, cerro los ojos unos segundos para volverlos a abrir y ver el mismo efecto que había tenido antes.  
Un rostro sudoroso y sonrojado, ojos semicerrados, realzando el brillante violeta del que era preso, boca abierta con labios carnosos y mojados. Todo él era sensual y excitante. Ahora comprendía porque el rubio aunque no lo demostraba se había quedado prendado de él. ¡El pelirosa era algo delicioso!  
  
-Hmmmm... hi... Hiro...- gimió el joven cantante sacando así al guitarrista de sus pensamientos y haciéndole volver a la realidad. Shuichi iba aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, viendo la lujuria en los profundos ojos de su amigo y quedando fascinado por esa visión de él que nunca hubiera imaginado poder ver.  
  
Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, viendo como el chico se adaptaba perfectamente a ellas para volverlas a acelerar.  
  
Las cosas se estaban aborronando a su alrededor notando como venia aquel éxtasis de placer incontrolado, por ello cogió el miembro de su amigo y empezó a tocarlo débil y suavemente, haciendo que el otro gritara sin contemplación.  
  
- ¡Aaah! ¡Hiro! No.. no voy a aguantar mucho más... hmmm....- dijo mientras se arqueaba al sentir las leves pero firmes caricias del pelirrojo sobre su erección y acelerando todo cuanto podía, habiéndose olvidado completamente del dolor.  
  
Notando como su amigo como el bien decía no podría mucho mas, acelero tanto sus propias embestidas como las caricias que le estaba brindando a su compañero, el cual se vino enseguida, contrayendo sus músculos internos y consiguiendo que, al notar la presión ejercida sobre su propio sexo, el guitarrista también lo hiciera.  
  
Cansado, se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del cantante, saliendo de él, para acostarse a su lado y quedarse dormido como ya lo estaba el otro.  
  
La luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales y el sonido del teléfono anunciando una llamada, hizo que el guitarrista se despertara no de muy buen humor contestando por inercia.  
  
- ¿¿¿Quién coño eres y qué quieres a esta hora???- dijo casi chillando, enfado, por el auricular, poniendo nerviosa a la persona del otro lado.  
  
- ¿Hi... Hiro?- respondió una voz algo cortada y asustada.  
  
Los ojos claramente abiertos como naranjas, las pupilas dilatadas y la boca llegando al suelo, fue la imagen del joven de pelo rojo al que se le acababa de caer el teléfono de las manos.  
  
- ¿¡Ayaka-chan!?- dijo rápidamente cogiendo el aparato.  
  
- Creo que te he despertado...- Dijo sorprendida por la inesperada contestación del guitarrista.  
  
- Sí... digo... no, es que.. verás...- Dijo medio tartamudeando.- Es que hay un tipo que llama por las mañanas molestando y... je je...  
  
- Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero como son las dos de la tarde...  
  
- Ah... eh... jejeje... si... bueno...- tartamudeó el muchacho un tanto cortado.  
  
- Respecto a lo de ayer...  
  
- Creo que fue mi culpa... No debí ser tan cabezota.  
  
- No, si fui yo... es que... es que... No era mi día... Bueno... Ya sabes que durante esas semanas... Tengo las hormonas un poco revolucionadas y...  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡ Cómo !?- Preguntó sin saber a lo que se refería.  
  
- Sí, hombre, ESA semana...  
  
- ¡Ah! Esa semana...- Repitió ruborizándose mientras se giraba para ver al pelirosa, aún dormido y recordando lo de la noche anterior se quedó sin palabras.  
  
Como si notara que lo estaban observando, el cantante gruñó de manera que parecía que iba a despertar.  
  
- ¿Hiro...?  
  
- Etto... Hablamos luego, ahora tengo algunos asuntos que resolver...  
  
Despidiéndose de la muchacha, colocó el teléfono en su sitio y se fue directo a la cama para despertar al bello durmiente.  
  
- Shuichi...- susurró en el oído del muchacho intentando que abriera los ojos.  
  
Ante el gruñido incomprensible y la nueva postura en la que se había puesto, moviendo las sábanas, mostrando al pelirrojo parte de su cuerpo, este empezó sonrojarse, manteniendo cierta distancia por lo ocurrido horas antes.  
  
- Mmm... ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó todavía somnoliento.  
  
- Son más de las dos ¿No crees que ya es hora de levantarse?- Dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones evitando mirar otra vez ese cuerpo tan adictivo que poseía el pelirosa.  
  
Shindou, fue estirándose hasta quedar medio incorporado y desnudo sin percatarse de ello.  
  
- Emmmm... Shuichi... será mejor que te tapes un poco...- dijo el pelirrojo bastante cortado, intentando pasarle la sábana que estaba tirada en el suelo.  
  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Gritó a la vez se miraba e intentaba taparse como podía, mientras el guitarrista le observaba divertido.  
  
- Etto... er... sobre lo de anoche...- Tartamudeó.- Fue un acto fruto de la ebriedad, no era consciente de lo que hacía...  
  
- Ah... eh... eso... Bueno... Pues parecías bastante concentrado...- Se atrevió a decir el cantante.  
  
- ¡Shuichi!- Le regañó un sonrojado Hiro.  
  
- Venga... Si al final lo pasamos bien y todo... Sobretodo tu...  
  
- Para que mentirte... no lo pasé mal al fin y al cabo... pero... ¿Y tu?- Preguntó preocupado.  
  
- Pues yo...  
  
Nakano empezó a retroceder, cuando vio que su amigo se acercaba lenta y sensualmente, como queriendo conseguir algo.  
  
- ¿Shu... Shuichi?- susurró con miedo.  
  
- Emmm... Hiro... ¿Crees que lo podríamos repetir?  
  
Fin

* * *

AnnaLylian:  
  
Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Q tal q tal q tal??????????? Pox... q qereis q os diga.... se a notao mucho q tenia el personaje violador??? Juajuajuajaujuajuajua...  
  
Me lo e paxao bomba aciendolo... eso de tener a un Shuichi... to sodomizao debajo mio.... aiiiiiishhhhhh sueño realizao....  
  
Poz... nap... la niña esta q me convencio de hacer un fic juntas y como q la idea vino sola... P  
  
Alaps!!!! Espero q no ayais tenio q ir mucho al baño... (UUU no compares a la gente contigo... Yoooo???? Q pasa conmigo??? Pues... eso... no ves q eres una pervertida sexual??? La gente no se monta las pelis q tienes tu en la cabeza... las q tengo q aguantar... pero no me digas q no son... jijijijijijiji Son Porno! No sabes q tengo q estar concentrada en clase????? Y tu vas y en vez d estar atenta... pones esa sonrisita..... mientras las imágenes empiezan a circular... como un día t abran la cabeza.... no se q van a encontrar.... jijijijiji.... nunca lo sabran... es top-secret!!!! JUAJUA JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA... UUUU mejor lo dejamos.... U)  
  
Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno... despues d esta... paranoia... me vochi... asi q...  
  
Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AnnaLylian (Una siempre besucona... P)

* * *

Keikocvl  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Por fin!!!!! Conseguí escribir un fic con Anna Lylian!!!!!!! Y lo mejor de todo!!!! El fic empezó por msn, pero lo terminamos juntas!!!!!!!!! (Ya me veis a mi, con la risa floja y pensando: waaaaaa! Estoy escribiendo sentada en las piernas de Anna Lylian!!!!! (Anna: esta en plan... Muñeca-Beam!!!!))  
  
Y eso que es ella la q es mi Kumagoro... Pero al final he terminado yo de muñeca... UUUU  
  
Sobre el fic... Pos... No me imaginaba esto de hacer un Hiro/Shu... Pero... La verdad es que... Me encantó!!!!!! Jejejeje.... No se me da mal esto de la sumision... Pero que conste que yo me resistí!!!! (Anna: tu? O Shu?)  
  
Y la escenita de Ayaka y "la semana"... jejeje... Idea de Anna... Como no... Y el cachondeo del borracho, la de la semana y el sexo-adicto...  
  
Y bueno!! kuando me veo la frasecita del agujero... Como que me dió un yuyu!!  
  
Vamos! Q esto ha sido un cachondeo total!!!!  
  
Pox ya ta!!!  
  
Byeeeeee  
  
Kei 


End file.
